Reala
Reala (リアラ Riara) is a First-level Nightmaren and an antagonist of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, unlike NiGHTS, Reala is obedient towards their creator and leads the Nightmaren army. Like NiGHTS and all the other Nightmarens, Reala is genderless, though he goes by male pronouns in all types of media. Reala and NiGHTS are "siblings" with both equal flying and acrobatic skills. In contrast to NiGHTS' kind and loyal personality, Reala is cruel and insidious. Due to their equal skills and opposing personalities, NiGHTS and Reala are strong rivals. Reala's name is a play on the words real and reality. Physical appearance Reala's signature colors are red and black. In the original Saturn game, Reala had a purple ruffled collar, yellow fingers (possibly gloves) and a vest that appears to be open with a diamond patterned chest. Reala was redesigned for NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams; sporting a mask called a Persona, a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. It is gold with a pink jewel in the center with black feathers on the edges. Their vest is closed over their chest and has a flame/swirl pattern. He wears arm guards and hip-plates with a similar design and fingerless gloves. As in the original game, his signature colors are red and black. Powers and Abilities In Journey of Dreams, Reala's abilities have been shown throughout the game. Like NiGHTS, Reala has acrobatic skills and flight. Shown in Lost Park and Delight City, he summon a cage which traps NiGHTS or he order the underlings called "Goodles" to do so. Same is not Will's Dream, but Helen's Dream as well, he can create a Paraloop by creating a red circle which teleports the visitor to someone else's dream. Some people might call it "Dark Paraloop" or a "Black Paraloop" to some people since this ability itself is still unnamed. In Delight City and Bellbridge boss fights, Reala can summon Mare Balloons which can attack the enemy. Also, like NiGHTS, Reala has the ability to shapeshift. However, that is only seen in Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. NiGHTS into Dreams Defaulted as the boss for Elliot's Stick Canyon Dream, Reala has one of the very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom-in of them on their throne, they stand, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "Bedishino NiGHTS!" which is a slang term for "Let's go NiGHTS!". The pronunciation caused some confusion among English speaking audiences and was cleared up by an interview with Yuji Nakahttp://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343. The player must Paraloop Reala three times in order to defeat them, after which you don't see them again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two-player option in the Sega Saturn NiGHTS into Dreams but in the remake for the PlayStation 2, it was taken out. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona Mask given by Wizeman to represent loyalty to their master. They are given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. Reala also has a more frequent role in Will's dream than in Helen's dream, but appears in her story almost immediately and plays a larger part in the reveal of NiGHTS identity to Helen. Will's Dream After Will enters Nightopia and meets the Nightopians, they leave in fear as Reala appears behind Will and Owl. Reala orders the Nightmarens to capture NiGHTS and says will join them again shortly before flying away. In the Lost Park world, Will is walking alone with Owl, giving Reala a chance to capture him. Reala threatens Will to keep NiGHTS at bay so they can imprison NiGHTS. NiGHTS pleads with Reala to let Will go, which Reala does, only to teleport Will into Helen's dream, Crystal Castle instead. After Chamelan is defeated, Wizeman grows frustrated with Reala and decides to let Cerberus, a vicious monster that eats all in its path, take care of NiGHTS, much to Reala's surprise. Deciding to try and imprison NiGHTS themselves, Reala appears before NiGHTS as they sit alone playing their flute. When NiGHTS tries to brush them off, they admonish them for being so "uncouth to a fellow Nightmaren" much to NiGHTS' discomfort and Will's shock. Reala warns NiGHTS of Wizeman's thinning patience and how they have no desire to face Wizeman's wrath in NiGHTS' stead. The two battle, with NiGHTS emerging as the victor, so Reala fakes a serious injury to trick NiGHTS into letting their guard down, allowing them to be captured once more. Reala was actually wounded in the battle, however, and leaves to recover. Helen's Dream Reala arrives immediately in Helen's Dream after the door to Nightopia appears, and attacks NiGHTS, pinning them against the door to Aqua Garden. After few brief taunts towards Helen, Reala pushes NiGHTS into Nightopia and traps them inside a NiGHTS Capture. When Girania is defeated, Reala fearfully informs Wizeman of the news and attempts to assure their master as they send Bomamba out, only to fail to capture NiGHTS. Wizeman orders Reala to deal with this themselves. Reala appears before Helen and NiGHTS when they enter Memory Forest, telling NiGHTS to "cut the act" and calling them "sibling", before grabbing them by the shoulder. They make it appear as though NiGHTS had been helping to collect the Ideya and reveals them as a Nightmaren. NiGHTS is too ashamed by Helen's speechless reaction to act, as Reala taunts her, discreetly drawing a portal that sends her to Will's Dream, Delight City, and imprisoning NiGHTS again before leaving them in the care of Queen Bella. Bellbridge In the True Ending, Reala appears after the children free NiGHTS, who furiously calls Reala a coward and demands that they release them. Reala responds by calling NiGHTS a puppet who can only use their power with the help of Visitors, to which NiGHTS angrily retorts that Reala is the one who is a puppet for Wizeman, angering them and causing them to drop Will and Helen. NiGHTS calls for another one-on-one fight to decide which one of them is the "mere puppet", ending with Reala's defeat and final appearance in the game. While they too would be erased from existence by Wizeman's death, NiGHTS is shown to have survived, and their final status is unknown. Reala's boss fight follows the same pattern as the first time, grab the floating ball objects and target Reala before they can do the same to cause damage. Reala will now react more quickly and will stall in the airless, as well as taking five hits instead of three. This fight has a rock-remix of the Nights and Reala theme called NiGHTS and Reala ~Theme of a Tragic Revenge~. Appearances comics.]] In Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams, Reala can be unlocked by setting the Sega Saturn clock to April 1st. Reala makes a similar cameo in the Dreamcast party game, Sonic Shuffle. If the internal clock is set to April 1st, the host character, Lumina Flowlight, will be replaced by Reala. This is a visual change only, as Reala has the same voice and dialogue as Lumina. They also fill a role in Archie Comics' 3 comic mini-series based on NiGHTS into Dreams and came back for their second installment of another 3 comic mini-series where Reala had control over Nightmare after Wizeman's death, Reala and other NiGHTS characters also appeared in Game Gag 1P Comic Sega-hen, a 1997 Japanese Gag Comic from the Gēmesuto Komikkusu series dedicated to SEGA games. Their most recent appearance is in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams for the Nintendo Wii. Reala is also a playable character in Sega Superstar Tennis ''and was confirmed, Along with NiGHTS to be playable in ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, where they have a Goodle Nightmaren on their back as Reala acts as the vehicle. Reala appears in the Sonic and Megaman crossover, Worlds Unite. After a fight with NiGHTS at the Dream Gate is interrupted by Strom Eagle and Storm Owl, two Mavericks working for Sigma, the two Nightmarens defeat the two robots with the timely help of Tails and Air Man. When NiGHTS agrees to aid the heroes, Reala accompanies them under the orders of Wizeman, who does not want Sigma to challenge his conquest for Nightopia. Relationships NiGHTS: Reala both hates and pities NiGHTS for their betrayal to Wizeman and the likely punishment that awaits. Often in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala will attempt to talk NiGHTS into rejoining Wizeman before imprisoning them and has no qualms about manipulating NiGHTS or the Visitors to do so. Their relationship prior to the betrayal is unknown but is made quite evident that they were family, and perhaps even close before NiGHTS left. As they are siblings and the only First-level Nightmaren, they share similar abilities; making any clashes between them a close match. Wizeman the Wicked: As Wizeman's loyal number one henchman, Reala both respects and greatly fears their Master. They desire nothing more than pleasing Wizeman and helping make his plans reality, one scene that perfectly shows how Reala is very loyal to their master is when Wizeman decides to release the Cerberus to stop NiGHTS in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, the Cerberus is said to be very vicious and chaotic and Reala even appeared to fear the nightmaren despite belonging to a higher level than them, however, Reala overcame their fear and promised to take control of the Cerberus just to please their master, even though Reala is very loyal to Wizeman, the later does not show any gratitude for Reala's loyalty in return. He is their father. The Visitors: Reala either ignores Visitors or uses their emotions to aid in the capture of NiGHTS, manipulating them or otherwise incapacitating them to get them out of the way. They usually speak to them in a patronizing or condescending tone. Owl: Reala seems to not take Owl serious at all, he interacted with Owl once calling the bird an "old-timer" telling a said character to stay out of this before they threatened Will in Lost Park. Owl also interacted with them as well telling them not to harm the visitor, but to no avail. Gallery Reala/Gallery Trivia * In NiGHTS into dreams... Reala is an Elliot boss most likely because they are a representation of Elliot's rival, Roger Wilkeah, Reala is to NiGHTS what Roger is to Elliot: a rival with nothing more than the same skills/abilities who's trying to prove to be the best, Reala is also the boss of Stick Canyon, which is a level representing Elliot trying to build a new and more confident self, so it's safe to assume that NiGHTS fighting Reala in this level is supposed to encourage Elliot to overcome his fears and face his rival as well. ** Addionatly, in the Archie comics released in 1998 based on NiGHTS into dreams, Roger is sent to the Night Dimension, dualizes and works with Reala, making Roger the first visitor to work for the Nightmarens and dualize with him. * Claris (at least in the game's canon) is the only visitor from both games that Reala has appeared in who have not met them. * The NiGHTS into Dreams official japanese website revealed that Reala was responsable for capturing and imprisioning NiGHTS in the game, much like he does in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, though that was never shown onscreen. * Despite not being the series' main antagonist, Reala has made more appearances than any other NiGHTS villain. * Frozen Bell's main theme has some notes that sound similar to Reala's boss battle theme. * Reala is one of two characters in the series to have a spoken line in every game they appeared in (barring Sonic Pinball Party), the only character whose voice actor is different with each appearance and the character with the most voice actors (currently 3). * Reala seems to bear a resemblance to The Emperor, the final boss in SEGA's House of the Dead 2. ** Reala and Shadow the Hedgehog also seem to bear a similar color scheme, as well as both representing evil. * It has been confirmed in an interview with Yuji Naka that the spoken words before Reala's fight are: "Beadichinoa NiGHTS" Which, according to Naka, means "Let's go, NiGHTS" in a fictional language created for the game's setting and partially based on Japanese slang.http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343 This caused a lot of confusion and speculation among the English speaking audience as the line sounded like "There are no NiGHTS". * Reala's name may be based on the words "reality" and/or "real", which is considered the opposite of what is dreamed or imagined. * on April 1st.]]Reala never dualized with visitors in the game's canon, however, when playing NiGHTS into dreams on april fool's day, Reala will replace NiGHTS in Spring Valley and he will dualize with Claris, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTd986-ihaI still, this cannot be considered canon. ** Again, the only time where Reala actually did dualized was in the Archie Comics with Roger Wilkeah. * Reala's boss battle theme is the most used NiGHTS music track in crossover games when Nightmare is refereed in them. ** Reala's theme plays in both Sonic Pinball Party and Sonic Lost World during the nightmarens boss battles. ** A remix of Reala's theme plays in Sonic & All Star Racing Transformed in the Dream Valley circuit when the racers are transported to Nightmare. * During the time of NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams's release, Reala's voice actor, Casey Robertson, used a promotional image of Reala as his Twitter icon. ** It has also been stated that after the game's release, Casey announced on Twitter that he and Julissa Aguirre are not only partners with each other, but they are also roommates with each other because they shared their own dorm when they were in middle school or high school and is also a fan of Reala. * Reala is voiced in English by Casey Robertson, who is also known for playing the voice of Caliburn from Sonic and the Black Knight. ** Reala is voiced in Japanese by Atsushi Kisaichi, who also voiced Meta Knight in the original Japanese version of the Japanese anime series, Hoshi no Kaabii. * Other than NiGHTS, Reala is one of the three nightmarens to appear at the Dream Gate (though only in a cutscene from Helen's story), the others are Wizeman in a cutscene from both stories and Seapos during the game's tutorial, also from both stories. References ru:Реала Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams) Category:Bosses in : Nights into dreams Category:Bosses in : Journey of dreams